


Coñac

by JazzNoire



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Canon Universe, Lime, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-23 18:48:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17085734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JazzNoire/pseuds/JazzNoire
Summary: Yuri On IceVictuuriOne shotLo sientes, ¿no? Como su asquerosa y recalcitrante mirada observa a Yuuri con deseo. ¿Qué harás para evitarlo? Para alejarlo de él, de los dos, de la velada fantástica que deseabas pasar en esa noche de navidad... tu cumpleaños.





	Coñac

Lo sientes, ¿no? Y te exaspera no poder hacer nada al respecto para evitarlo. Tienes que beberte la rabia junto con el whisky que casi embulles de una sola vez, pero ni el sabor robusto que quema tu garganta logra adormecerte los sentidos como para que dejes de tomarle importancia al asunto y disfrutes de la velada. Resistes las ganas de ir contra ese hombre y romperle la cara porque sabes que Yuuri no te perdonará el comportarte como un completo idiota.

Y pensar que tus planes iniciales para esa noche habían sido solo dar un paseo tranquilo por la ciudad y aprovechar el ajetreo nocturno, las iluminarías, la decoración y el ambiente festivo de noche buena para pasar una agradable velada. La idea de caminar juntos tomados de la mano por el centro de San Petersburgo bajo una ligera nevada te parecía más que suficiente, ya no para conmemorar navidad, sino tu cumpleaños. Pero fue tu culpa al fin y al cabo, por hacerle creer a Yuuri en broma que querías algo de más “acción” para abrir de forma espléndida tu 25 de diciembre. Realmente te referías a alguna clase de jugueteo nocturno en casa, pero él se hizo a la idea de que querías salir a divertirte de una forma más “movida”. Por eso, ambos terminaron en ese antro bar, dispuestos en una pequeña mesa solo para los dos.

Pese a todo, la idea en un principio no te pareció mala. Con que pudieras compartir con Yuuri, sin importar el lugar, siempre te era más que suficiente… Y así fue, por lo menos hasta que ese hombre apareció.

Lo sientes, ¿no? Su asquerosa y recalcitrante mirada. Y aunque intentas ignorarlo por el bien tuyo y el de Yuuri, cada minuto se vuelve más insoportable, más insinuante y agresivo, como si fuera un calor que se expende por la habitación y llega hacia ti, tan imposible de ignorar mientras te quema y asfixia.

En ese punto no sabes si agradecer que Yuuri no lo haya notado aún: como ese hombre desconocido, que se encuentra en una mesa justo enfrente de la tuya, no deja de mirar hacia donde ambos se encuentran sentados. Es obvio que espera una respuesta, una mirada que le devuelva sus claras intenciones de coqueteo e insinuación...  pero no eres tú con quien precisamente pretende ligar: sus ojos están sobre Yuuri, es a él a quien parecen devorar con ansias, como si supiera que su insistencia llegará a tener frutos en cualquier momento.

Tú temes que eso efectivamente ocurra, tanto que tienes que desviar tu mirada también a Yuuri con la esperanza de que él aún se mantenga ajeno a todo eso, pero con el miedo atorado en el estómago de que tal vez no solo se haya dado cuenta ya, sino que incluso le corresponde…

¡No!

Casi al instante te reprendes con fuerza por el pensamiento: ¿cómo te atreves en dudar de él?, con todo lo que Yuuri ha hecho y demostrado por ti, no solo para esa noche, sino durante más de tres años de relación.

Mientras intentas ignorarlo, recuerdas el primer instante en que notaste esa mirada ajena escudriñando a detalle el rostro y cuerpo de tu esposo. Un ligero resquemor amargo bajó de tu garganta hasta el estómago; pero, estoico, te apresuraste a dejar muy en claro el límite: rodeaste los hombros de Yuuri y lo invitaste suavemente a recargarse en ti. Él aceptó con gusto. Después miraste de nuevo al hombre mientras le sonreías en advertencia: "Ni siquiera lo pienses". 

Creíste que con eso el asunto le quedaría claro, que Yuuri no se encontraba solo y mucho menos en situación para ser coqueteado por otro hombre; pero aquel desconocido, como si todo aquello le pareciera divertido y aceptara el reto que acababas de implantar, fue más persistente que antes y no solo su mirada se volvió una llameante masa de deseo, sino que incluso tuvo el descaro de tocarse un poco la entrepierna a sabiendas que tú lo veías atento.

En ese momento apretaste tanto la copa en tu mano que estuvo a punto de reventar; contenías con todas tus fuerzas el impulso de arrojársela a él, pues no solo era el tocarse en público, era que lo hacía aún con sus ojos puestos sobre Yuuri. No te miraba a ti de vuelta, pero te quedaba tan claro lo que pasaba por su cabeza en ese instante, lo que seguro se imaginaba hacer con Yuuri. Quisiste vomitar rabia, pero lo que más quemó tus ansias fue desear arremeter contra él hasta el cansancio, hasta dejarle claro de una forma dolorosa que nadie podía mirar así a _tu_ esposo y salir con vida.

Estuviste a tan solo segundos de hacerlo, de ponerte de pie e ir contra él con cientos de insultos que ya viboreaban en tu boca, pero un beso en tu mejilla por parte de Yuuri te hizo caer de vuelta a la realidad. Cuando lo volteaste a ver, fuiste recibido por otro beso más, ahora en tus labios, proseguido por un “Feliz cumpleaños” que él dijo en ruso con una mala pronunciación, pero que así lo volvió único, tan suyo, como si fuera su frase de amor. Ahí comprendiste, junto con el barullo que se formó alrededor, que era medianoche, que todos festejaban el inicio de la navidad mientras Yuuri festejaba tu cumpleaños.

¿Cómo resistirse a un regalo así? Respiraste profundo, contaste hasta perder la cuenta y finalmente te prometiste que no mirarías de nuevo al hombre, con la esperanza de que la falta de atención sería lo único que retiraría su interés de _tu_ Yuuri. Te dijiste que no dejarías que él continuara arruinando su velada.

Al final no has podido cumplirlo: ¿cómo hacerlo cuando es tan jodidamente insistente? Cuando su mirada se vuelve más pesada conforme los minutos pasan, cuando esta te provoca una horrible quemazón y puedes imaginártelo mirando con la lasciva contenida a Yuuri. Te causa terror que él de verdad pueda sentir también su mirada, pueda darse cuenta y se encuentre siendo observado por un hombre que ya ha superado el nivel de coqueteo y ha dejado muy en claro sus asquerosas intenciones.

Por eso, te propones en mantener la atención de Yuuri hacia ti para que, ni siquiera por error, pueda encontrarse con esos ojos en llamas que lo reflejan a él con deseo. Por eso te ves tan tentado de no solo mantenerlo entre tus brazos toda la noche, sino en juguetear con sus labios cada vez que se presenta la oportunidad, cada vez que calla y te mira a ti, solo a ti, con una intensa añoranza para comprobar si te estás divirtiendo. Casi siempre se te atora el aire en el pecho cuando hace eso, porque tienes miedo de no poder reflejar una sonrisa medio sincera, una que lo haga despistar del verdadero infierno que arde dentro de ti, con toda esa maraña de celos que tratas de mantener a raya. No dejas que vea tu rostro desencajado de rabia, que note como tus ojos son un espejo frío preparado para apuñalar al primero que se atreva a dar un paso hacia él, que aprietas tus labios para evitar proferir el más mínimo insulto. Justo por eso, para que no lo note, no se dé cuenta, lo besas en cualquier parte que quede a tu alcance: su frente, su nariz, sus mejillas, sus labios. Y cada vez lo abrazas con más fuerza, más tuyo. Algo de alivio se te crea en el corazón cuando él no se niega a los mimos, al acercamiento tan íntimo, y por el contrario, corresponde con la sonrisa más tierna de su existencia.

Pero aunque Yuuri puede eclipsar por algunos momentos tu atención y te trae un alivio momentáneo, tu mirada siempre vuelve al hombre que todavía los observa atento, a esos gestos lascivos que les dedica y que son cada vez más obscenos gracias al alcohol que le nubla el juicio. Te das cuenta que intentar ignorarlo no genera fruto alguno, sino que lo vuelve más persistente, incluso más allá de una mirada que pareciera desnudar a tu esposo.

De pronto, el hombre hace un movimiento más, decidido a obtener la atención de Yuuri por sobre todo: llama a un mesero y habla con él mientras a punta a tu dirección. Puedes imaginarte lo que planea, pero no crees posible su nivel de descaro. El mesero asiente la cabeza y, después de ir a la barra, se aproxima hacia ustedes con una copa llena de un líquido dorado. Lo sabías tan bien que la rabia te burbujea en la sangre y, en cuanto el mesero está lo suficiente cerca, no pierdes el tiempo en estirar la mano y tomar la copa, casi gritando un "Gracias por la bebida " para impedirle hablar.

Bebes de inmediato el contenido y reconoces el sabor, la marca del coñac que el hombre ha pretendido invitarle a Yuuri. Sabes que aquello no ha sido barato. Menudo bastardo, va más en serio de lo que crees.

Con eso, solo deseas de manera más intensa que la noche termine, que puedas volver a casa con Yuuri donde su imagen y su sonrisa solo te pertenezcan a ti, pero cuando la idea está instalada en tu lengua, a punto de ser dicha, Yuuri se pone de pie, inspirado un poco por el alcohol que ha bebido ya, y te toma del brazo para jalarte hacia la pista de baile. No duda en colgarse de ti e invitarte a sonreír, a divertirte, sin embargo, tú solo puedes mantenerte atento al movimiento de su cuerpo mientras baila y se pega más a ti. No porque te incomode, por supuesto que no, que más desearías poder disfrutar del momento, de tus manos cayendo por ese cuerpo que siempre te ha parecido el delirio mismo, pero no puedes ignorar el hecho de que aún son observados por una mirada que seguro disfrutan el espectáculo. Tragas seco y cierras los ojos mientras sientes los labios de Yuuri fundirse incandescentes sobre los tuyos y su cuerpo añorando fundirse en ti. Tu corazón se agolpa con el deseo absoluto de corresponderle, pero tu mente continúa martilleando con la ansiedad, con la idea de que ese hombre se toca mientras mira a tu esposo bailar. Y en el movimiento de la multitud, como si bailaras a su ritmo, lo tomas de la cintura e intentas girar el cuerpo de ambos para cambiar de posición, para que seas tú quien quede de espaldas y logres cubrir con tu cuerpo al de Yuuri impidiéndole al hombre que siga mirando. Sin embargo, el movimiento resulta desafortunado, Yuuri no tiene los sentidos firmes para mantenerse en pie, sino que tambalea y ambos terminan por caer en el suelo de la pista, tú encima de él.

Todos a su alrededor ríen, incluso el mismo Yuuri, quien parece más divertido que avergonzado por su torpeza. Pero para ti ya es inevitable contener ante él que todo es demasiado, que no la estás pasando bien, sino que sufres y solo deseas desaparecer.

—Por favor, vamos a casa…  —ruegas sin poder evitarlo.

Quizá lo que más duele es ver como la sonrisa de Yuuri se desvanece ante tus palabras.

Ninguno dice nada, simplemente lo ayudas a ponerse de pie y caminan de vuelta a la mesa para pagar la cuenta. No te resulta extraño que al hacerlo, encuentres sobre ella una nueva copa de coñac junto a una pequeña nota. Ya no es rabia lo que te inspira esa imagen, sino decepción por haber permitido que algo así les arruinara toda la noche. Ni siquiera intentas mirar ya al hombre cuando haces la copa a un lado, tomas el papel y lo arrugas discretamente en tu puño. Luego intentas alzar el brazo para llamar a un mesero, pero justo ahí Yuuri te detiene para decirte que debe ir al baño.

Lo mejor es que lo acompañes: si bien no está completamente perdido, tampoco se encuentra del todo firme y con sus cinco sentidos intactos, pero él insiste en ir solo y terminas por ceder. Algunos momentos después te arrepientes de ello, cuando en la soledad de la mesa ya no puedas soportar mirar el frente y notas cómo el asiento donde debería encontrarse el hombre se encuentra vacío. ¿Ha ido tras él? ¿O ya no se encontraba desde antes?

No se lo preguntas al aire por mucho tiempo, sino que te atreves a temer lo peor y te diriges al baño con la esperanza de encontrarte equivocado. Sin embargo, en cuanto te detienes ante la puerta y la entreabres solo un poco, descubres a Yuuri lavándose las manos y justamente al hombre de tus pesadillas acercándose a él por su espalda.

No, por supuesto que no, no dejarás que le ponga un solo maldito dedo encima… 

A punto de arrojarte hacia él, molerlo a golpes como has deseado toda la noche, el movimiento sorpresivo de Yuuri detiene cada intención tuya justo antes de que abras por completo la puerta. Él mismo es quien se ha girado y le ha plantado un golpe en la nariz al hombre: algo torpe y descoordinado, sin mucha fuerza como para lastimarlo en realidad, pero lo suficiente para que incluso lo desoriente y este no comprenda que ha ocurrido.

Tú tampoco lo haces, pestañeas confundido hasta que escuchas la voz de Yuuri, algo ebria, hablar con un tono genuino de enojo, mismo que parece haber contenido tanto como tú. Así descubres que desde el primer instante él ha sido consciente de las insinuaciones de ese hombre y le reclama por la insistencia tras el evidente rechazo, por haberlos incomodado y arruinar una noche que él intentó hacer grandiosa. Mas, lo que agita tu corazón es su discurso posterior, como habla de ti al considerarte como la mayor maravilla de su existencia, lo mejor que le ha podido ocurrir. Así intenta dejar en claro que nunca podría mostrarse interesado en nadie más si te tiene a ti: el amor de su vida.

No solo es tu ego el que se ve alimentado, es el amor y la ternura de sus palabras quienes nutren tu alma hasta hacerla reventar. Todo lo que dice se derrama como miel sobre tus oídos, porque incluso todas tus imperfecciones son alabadas por sus labios: solo él podría considerarlas perfectas. Con cada frase, sientes un festival que se incendia desde tus entrañas y lágrimas se agolpan frenéticas contra tus ojos. Tienes que cubrir tu boca para que no se te escape un sollozo mientras deseas correr hacia él y estrecharlo entre tus brazos, ya no por el hombre que lo mira confuso por no entender ni una sola palabra, sino porque simplemente te ha inspirado a ello, a besarlo hasta que puedas saborear la dulzura de sus palabras directamente de sus labios. Aun así te contienes, solo porque quieres escuchar todo lo que tiene que decir de ti.

En ese momento sabes que no necesitas nada más, que has recibido el mejor regalo de cumpleaños: escuchar a Yuuri hablar con tanta sinceridad, decirle a alguien más eso que siempre siente pero que por vergüenza muchas veces mantiene solo para él... Todo lo que piensa cuando te mira y, en silencio, solo sonríe.  

Vuelves a la mesa cuando, tras una incómoda pausa, el hombre decide marcharse, tal vez creyendo a Yuuri un completo loco. No importa, claro que no importa, nada ni nadie va a borrar esa sonrisa de idiota enamorado que ahora se alumbra sobre tu rostro.

A los pocos instantes Yuuri vuelve también. No lo resistes: apenas anuncia que está listo para irse, te pones de pie y lo abrazas, lo besas con una pasión fulminante que también derrama miel y palabras dulces. Así lo tomas en brazos, prácticamente lo cargas hasta la pista de baile donde tus brazos por fin te permiten apresarlo con necesidad para nunca más tener que liberarlo de ellos. Y por fin ocurre todo eso que habían añorado: que mientras ríen en complicidad y se miran a los ojos, tan cerca, tan íntimo, el mundo a su alrededor se funde hasta volverse inexistente, hasta que son solo ustedes dos y nadie más.

 

*** * ***

 

—¡Víctor! Tengo calor...  —se queja Yuuri como un niño provocando un berrinche mientras se quita la bufanda y el gorro que tú, con un suspiro, tienes que levantar del suelo para colocárselos de nuevo. 

—Pero afuera está nevando, amor. Hace mucho frío y no deseo que te resfríes. 

Enredas la bufanda en su cuello. Yuuri continúa protestando, quejándose del calor que hace dentro del bar, pero por lo menos deja de quitarse las prendas y sonríes ante tu inminente victoria.

—Cuando lleguemos a casa podrás quitarte lo quieras —comentas en recompensa tras colocar la pieza final en su rostro: un cubre bocas. 

—Pero tú solo quieres que me quite todo para que lo hagamos... 

No puedes con su ternura, te revienta el pecho para formar un millón de mariposas que revolotean en él y te hacen cálidas cosquillas.

—Solo si tú quieres, amor.  —Sellas tus palabras con un beso en su frente. Yuuri protesta inflando sus mejillas rojizas.

—¡Claro que quiero!

Ríes y envuelves con tus brazos ese cuerpo que es más chamarras que persona. Claro que tú también lo quieres.

 

*** * ***

 

—¿Aún tienes calor? 

Lo sientes, ¿no? Como el ardor de sus cuerpos lo está derritiendo entre tus dedos, como sus palabras se han vuelto jadeos tan dulces, enmielados como las mismas frases que escuchaste hace tan solo un par de horas atrás y que no dudas en rememorar con cada beso dado.

Yuuri abre sus brazos hacia ti al caer en la cama, te invita a que te sumerjas y te explayas sobre y dentro de él, a que explores esas partes íntimas y suyas que solo te regala a ti. No hay necesidad de marcarlo, no cuando más allá de su cuerpo, su corazón ya te pertenece y te encuentras adherido a él. Por eso los besos y el camino de tu lengua se recrea con suavidad sobre su piel: no hay prisa cuando tienen todavía un 25 de diciembre entero por disfrutar, cuando hay jugueteo y diversión al quitarse la ropa poco a poco, como si desenvolvieran el que siempre será su mejor y más preciado regalo.

En ese punto ya no te importa confesar que escuchaste todo, en ese punto a Yuuri ya no le importa escuchar que lo hayas hecho, que te deleitaste con su arrebato de adoración y locura…  Incluso lo repite para ti, cada palabra, cada frase, embriagado por tus propios besos, por el cariño que le transmites en cada uno de ellos mientras tú te llenas de él. Es imposible resistir cuando sus ojos son faroles que se alumbran solo ante ti, cuando aun dentro de tus ganas y arrebatos, de ese amor a punto de reventar en varias partes de tu cuerpo, te tomas el tiempo antes de hundirte y arremeter contra él…

Lo sientes, ¿no? Como ambos estallan en llamas tras perder la cuenta de los golpeteos, como son capaces de tocar el cielo en el cuerpo del otro, de degustarlo con sabor a sal y marea mientras se dirigen al desfiladero próximo a las estrellas. Y se lanzan a él, sabiendo que al término de la caída se encontrarán con los brazos del otro listos para sostenerse entre sí.

El aire queda eléctrico al caer en la marea calma, centelleante aun cuando sus alientos poco a poco se tornan a la normalidad. En ese punto, en chispas, Yuuri te mira con ojos entrecerrados mientras tus dedos se permiten el juguetear y acariciar los mechones de cabello que caen sobre su rostro. Y tú solo lo admiras en silencio, preguntándote que de bien hiciste en la vida cómo para merecerlo.

—¿Estabas celoso? 

Pese a lo abrupto de la pregunta, no te sorprende. Incluso sabes muy bien que Yuuri ya conoce la respuesta, que más que celos, lo que sentiste impreso en ti lo describirías más como miedo: ¿cómo no tenerlo de perder a quien te ha devuelto el sentido a la vida? Quien la ha reescrito sobre todo lo que creías cierto. Quien te enseñó tu propio vacío y te marcó como nadie, pero en lugar de dejarte solo soportando las heridas abiertas, te ayudó a llenarte y sanarte. ¿Cómo no temer que Yuuri pueda ver a otro como te ve a ti? Pero ahora estás más seguro que nunca: eso no va a suceder, y aun sin que haya más palabras de por medio, lo puedes ver reflejado en su mirada, en la sonrisa adormilada y tierna que dedica mientras busca esos dedos pegados a su rostro y los besa una y otra vez.

—Ya no más.

Lo sientes, ¿no? Como él te ama y tú lo amas a él.


End file.
